Enfrentar
by Shenelopefan
Summary: La señora Lovett mostrará un lado que el señor Todd no conocía...


_**~Nota de autora~**__ Pensé que, al menos en lo que yo leí, siempre ponen a la Sra. Lovett como la pobre que se redime ante los maltratos del Sr. Todd y quise cambiar eso un poco. Así que espero que les guste._

_**~Disclaimer~**__ Si Sweeney Todd me perteneciera, Nellie y Sweeney serían felices en la playa, pero no me pertenece a mí, sino a Tim Burton y a la Warner Bros._

_**~Enfrentar~**_

_La Sra. Lovett observó como el sol se levantaba por su ventana sobre la aburrida y mugrienta Londres. Estaba acostada en su cama, con los ojos abiertos porque no había dormido casi nada esa noche. El Sr. Todd le había gritado demasiadas cosas el día anterior. Supuestamente, la culpaba por la muerte de Lucy, aunque Nellie estaba segura de que el barbero sólo era un hombre desdichado que se había endurecido completamente por toda la desgracia que le había ocurrido. Y la Sra. Lovett lo amaba. Sabía que él no la quería, que la despreciaba y que nunca la valoraría, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba y era sólo por eso que toleraba todos los malos tratos. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, recordando la bofetada que Sweeney le había dado, y como ella no pudo hacer nada más que llorar y huir despavorida. Esa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Estaba decidida a seguir ayudándole, pero intentaría con su alma dejar de amarlo. O al menos, ocultarlo incluso de sí misma._

_Cuando notó que ya se acercaba la hora del desayuno, se levantó y eligió un vestido de color negro con detalles en rojo. Se recogió el cabello y fue a la cocina. Preparó un pastel de chocolate con fresas y colocó la tetera en el fuego para hacer algo de té. Mientras arreglaba alguna que otra cosa desordenada en la cocina, la señora Lovett observó que Toby acababa de levantarse. _

_-Buenos días, mamá- dijo el pequeño, refregándose la cara._

_-Buenos, días, Toby ¿Te apetece pastel de chocolate?_

_El niño asintió y se acercó a su madre para darle un beso de buenos días en la mejilla. Nellie sonrió y le dijo: -Dile al Sr. T que venga, su desayuno ya está listo._

_Toby se dirigió a la barbería mientras Nellie vertía el agua caliente en las tazas y situaba estas en la mesa. Llevó luego el pastel y se puso a buscar un cuchillo en las gavetas de la cocina. Cuando lo encontró, Toby entró seguido del Sr. Todd, que lucía igual de pálido y melancólico, como todos los días. La Sra. Lovett no lo miró a los ojos, seguía dolida y enfadada por la bofetada del día anterior._

_-Buenos días- dijo, fijando su mirada en cortar el pastel. Le dio una porción a Toby y una a Sweeney. El barbero comió rápido el pastel y tomó su té; para luego volver a la barbería. La Sra. Lovett no le dio mucha importancia y levantó las cosas de la mesa cuando Toby hubo terminado. _

_Entonces, se dispuso a abrir la tienda. Estuvo subiendo y bajando escaleras todo el día, pero no le molestó. Su cabeza se enfocaba irónicamente en olvidar su amor hacia el Sr. Todd y no prestó realmente atención a lo que estuvo haciendo. Toby la notó un poco distraída pero no dijo nada más cuando ella le aseguró que se sentía cansada solamente. Claro que estaba cansada, cansada de amar a un hombre que la odia. _

_En la noche, cuando cerró la tienda, Nellie subió con una bandeja para llevarle la cena al Sr. Todd. Entró y lo encontró mirando solemnemente la ventana, igual que siempre. El Sr. Todd dio una especie de respingo, creyendo que la Sra. Lovett le empezaría a parlotear o le diría algo, así que se dio la vuelta para ver si la mujer quería molestarlo otra vez. Para su sorpresa, Nellie ya no estaba. Sweeney ni siquiera la había oído salir. Fue muy raro esto. En general, Nellie hablaba hasta por los codos, pero hoy no había dicho nada. El Sr. Todd consumió su cena con su mente rondando aún en este sorpresivo cambio en la actitud de la Sra. Lovett. Al final, supuso que no sería nada y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana otra vez._

_Nellie se recostó en su cama, completamente exhausta, y su mente empezó a divagar otra vez con una vida más feliz. Se vio a sí misma, caminando de la mano con Sweeney por una cálida playa, y..._

_-No- se dijo. Ya no podía seguir soñando con eso, debía dejarlo ir. -Él no me ama, me odia.- se trató de convencer. Recordó todas las veces que él la había maltratado verbal y físicamente y sintió desprecio por sí misma. No podía creer que en verdad se hubiera dejado hacer todo eso y no reaccionar ni una sola vez. Estaba tan furiosa ahora, que lágrimas de rabia caían por sus mejillas. -Ya no.- murmuró. Ya no se dejaría maltratar._

_Al día siguiente, siguió la misma rutina del día anterior, excepto que ahora vestía un atuendo rojo carmesí con detalles en blanco y el pastel era de durazno. Por suerte, hoy era el día en que la panadería no se abría. El Sr. Todd bajó esta vez por sí sólo a la cocina, sin necesidad de que Toby lo llamara, pero la Sra. Lovett no lo notó porque estaba muy ocupada en contenerse de gritarle millones de insultos al Sr. Todd. Antes que este termine, Toby había terminado su desayuno y se fue a jugar con sus amigos al parque de la ciudad. Sweeney probó el pastel y lo saboreó, pues estaba muy sabroso. Nellie comenzó limpiar la mesa, quitándole el plato de pastel de durazno a medio terminar que Sweeney estaba comiendo con gusto._

_-No lo he terminado aún- dijo, pero ella no le prestó atención, se dirigió con paso seguro a la cocina. -Le dije que me lo dé.- mencionó un poco más impaciente. Ella ya había tirado el pastel a la basura. _

_-Lo lamento, la hora del desayuno ya pasó- le contestó arrogantemente, desde la cocina._

_El Sr. Todd estaba ahora terriblemente enojado. -¿Cómo se atreve?- Sweeney cruzó el espacio entre la mesa y la cocina de una sola zancada y se puso en frente de Nellie, que no intentó retroceder. -¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Maldita estúpida, engañosa! ¡Lo único que hace es parlotear sobre la playa y millones de cosas más!_

_-¿Ya termino ese discurso patético?- le contestó ella, desafiante. Sweeney se sorprendió. En general, alcanzaban sus gritos para hacer que la mujer temblase, pero ahora la tenía allí, contestándole de mala forma. Sweeney levantó su mano derecha para abofetearla y ella desafió una vez más:_

_-¿Va a golpearme? ¿O a matarme? ¿De qué le servirá? Al menos si va a maltratarme, busque algo nuevo.- El Sr. Todd se volvió a enojar y con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó a la Sra. Lovett. Esta no derramó ni una sola lágrima, es más, ni siquiera expresó dolor en su rostro. -Si ya terminó de demarcar su territorio, por favor, vuelva a la barbería, que será más útil allí.- Sweeney se fue completamente frustrado por la indiferente actitud a su crueldad de la Sra. Lovett. Nellie esperó a que el cerrara la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta y respiraba agitada. Sentía un fuego en sí misma que nunca antes había sentido. Finalmente se sintió en poder. Ahora se dio cuenta de que no tendría que soportar los maltratos nunca más. Le había hecho temblar el mundo al Sr. Todd al no permitirle lastimarla. Se sentía feliz, contenta, libre. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo se sentía libre. Decidió salir a pasear por la ciudad, algo que el Sr. Todd nunca le permitía hacer. _

_El Sr. Todd se encontraba en la barbería, completamente asombrado por la nueva faceta de Nellie. Su opinión sobre ella había cambiado totalmente. En todo el tiempo que la había conocido, ella no se había defendido jamás. Y hoy lo había desafiado terminantemente. Pudo sentir la ira que ella le tenía, sólo con mirarla a los ojos cuando ella lo retó en la panadería. Y por primera vez, el Sr. Todd se sintió culpable por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a la mujer. Después de todo, era ella quien lo levantaba cuando caía en depresiones o borracheras. Ella era quien se encargaba de alimentarlo, de cuidarlo, de... amarlo. Sweeney sintió como si algo le hubiera sido robado. Algo faltaba. Sintió que algo se le escapaba de las manos. _

_-No puede ser- se dijo. Se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Cuando Nellie estaba totalmente dispuesta a él, él le había retribuido con desprecio y odio; y ahora que sabía que no la tenía, sentía su falta. Se dio cuenta de que sí tenía sentimientos por su amiga, si es que aún lo seguía siendo. El Sr. Todd se sintió tan mareado que tuvo que sentarse en su sillón de barbero por toda la nueva información entrando en su cabeza. No podía perderla, la necesitaba mucho. Era la única que lo había soportado todo este tiempo. No podía resignarse a perderla. Tenía que hacer algo. Vio por la ventana como la Sra. Lovett salía tomar un paseo y en su mente se ideó un plan para recuperarla. _

_La Sra. Lovett caminó alegremente por el parque y se encontró con Toby._

_-¡Mamá!- vino el niño corriendo a abrazar a su madre. Detrás de él, otro chiquillo algo desalineado también venía. -Mamá, puedo dormir en la casa de Oscar hoy ¿Por favor?_

_-Claro que sí. Ahora vayan a seguir jugando por allá, yo volveré a casa._

_-¡Gracias!- exclamó Toby y se fue corriendo con su amigo hacia el parque. Nellie no pudo hacer más que sonreír y se dio la vuelta para volver a la panadería. Cuando finalmente llegó a Calle Fleet, ya era de noche. Entró en la panadería, canturreando una canción y se dio cuenta de que toda la habitación estaba iluminada con velas. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella. Sweeney acababa de entrar. _

_-¿Qué hace?- le preguntó ella con desdén, mientras él se acercaba a ella decidido._

_-Creo que usted tiene razón para odiarme. Y nuestro conflicto de hoy me hizo darme cuenta._

_-Pues yo creo que es demasiado tarde, Sr. T- dijo ella, haciéndose la dificil, aunque saltando por dentro de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo cruel que era injustamente. Fingió que iba a marcharse hacia su cuarto, y un cálido brazo la detuvo._

_-Por favor, Nellie- era la primera vez que Sweeney la llamaba así, -Sabe bien que no soy un hombre de muchas palabras, pero en realidad quiero disculparme por haberla maltratado. Nunca debí haberla hecho sentir mal._

_Nellie estudió su mirada, intentando averiguar a qué quería llegar el Sr. Todd con esto. _

_-Veo. Así que ¿De verdad siente haberme golpeado, torturado, insultado y haber sido tan desagradecido conmigo todo este tiempo?_

_-Sí.- fue todo lo que él contestó._

_-¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó curiosa._

_Sweeney se sintió un poco avergonzado de lo que ahora iba a decir -En verdad fue usted. Es decir, su reacción de hoy, su enojo fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo terrible que he sido con usted y de lo hermosa que se ve cuando se enoja.- Sweeney sonrió y Nellie se ruborizó, aunque no se notaba ya que la tenue luz de las velas ocultaba eso._

_-No lo sé- dijo ella, dándole la espalda, apoyándose en la mesa. Se sentía agitada, nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿El Sr. Todd de verdad se estaba disculpando? ¿O era un horrible sueño que su mente le estaba jugando? Respiró aún más rápido cuando sintió una mano tibia en su hombro que la obligó a darse la vuelta. _

_-Yo sí sé- dijo el Sr. Todd, que ahora estaba frente a ella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Él se inclinó y, Nellie sentía que su corazón se detendría si llegaba a tocar sus labios, aquellos que tanto deseaba._

_-¿Qué hace?- preguntó aún confundida, pérdida en sus ojos oscuros._

_-La compensaré por todo el mal que he hecho.- Sweeney se acercó más y rozó los labios de Nellie. Ella no podía realmente creer que todo eso sucedía, cerró sus ojos y se ocupó sólo de sentir los labios de Todd fusionarse completamente con los de ella, en una lucha por robarle el aliento, mientras que sus cuerpos se pegaban más y más. Él le sujetó con firmeza la cintura y ella lo rodeó por el cuello, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos negros. Sin dejar de besarla, Sweeney la levantó y la dirigió hacia la habitación de ella. Allí, ella desarmó desesperada su corbata y le quitó la camisa, cuando él ya había desatado el corsé de la Sra. Lovett. El Sr. Todd la besó desesperadamente otra vez y puso su cuerpo sobre el de ella, apresándola contra la cama. Y disfrutaron cada uno del cuerpo del otro hasta cansarse, cuando la luz de la mañana entró por la ventana y él se quedó dormido. La Sra. Lovett se quedó despierta, observando al Sr. Todd dormir. No se lo diría, pero se veía muy extraño cuando dormía, a pesar de ser muy guapo. Nellie sonrió, recordando que lo único que tuvo que hacer para que esto pasara era enfrentarlo. Enfrentarlo y ahora nunca, pero nunca dejarlo ir._

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
